Not Your Fault, David!
by I'm a little Nervous
Summary: "Ini... Bukan... Salahmu... David..." My take on Bad End 4. Gore, agak OOC, de el el.


_Not Your Fault, David!_

Disclaimer : The Crooked Man belongs to Uri and co. I only own a copy of his game (that I never played beyond prologue. Sorry.)

Summary : "Ini... Bukan... Salahmu... David..."

_My take on Bad End 4. Rated M for gore (again...) 2nd Indonesian Fanfiction and 10th Crooked Man fanfic! And also my first real fanfiction for God knows when. Hah._

* * *

_Central Hospital..._

Ah, akhirnya aku dan Marion sampai disini setelah seharian penuh. Motor kesayangan kami, diparkir tepat di halaman depan rumah sakit yang ditinggalkan itu.

"Mobilnya David... Dia pasti ada disini. Marion, tunggulah aku disini." kataku, dengan mantap memegang tangan istriku. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berkata kepadaku, "Tidak. Aku akan ikut bersamamu. Lagipula, David adalah temanku juga!"

Akupun hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi tetaplah di belakangku. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan kita temui."

* * *

Kami pun memasuki rumah sakit tua itu. Seketika, kami mendengar suara jejak kaki seseorang di lantai atas. Tanpa membuang waktu, kami langsung menuju ke asal suara itu.

Kami sudah mengarungi beberapa lantai ketika aku melihat sebuah bayangan. Seorang gadis, berdiri di depan kami, mukanya menghadap ke tembok. Kami pun berusaha mendekatinya. Aku bertanya kepadanya, "Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu berada disini?"

Dia berbalik. Gaun merahnya melambai-lambai mengikuti gerak tubuh gadis itu.

'S-seorang gadis? Kenapa dia berada disini?' pikirku.

"Kau benci penakut sepertiku, kan?" Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka mulutnya. "Tapi, temanmu itu penting bagimu, bukan?" Dia pun berjalan ke arah tangga yang baru saja kami lalui. Sontak aku berteriak kepadanya, "Hey! Apa-apaan ini, hah?! Kenapa kamu berada disini?!"

Sekali lagi, gadis itu berbalik kearahku. Dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Pergilah." Dan secepat itu, tubuhnya menghilang di kegelapan.

"A-apa?" kataku. "Sudahlah, Marion. Ayo."

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami bertemu dengan seseorang lagi. Kali ini, dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda dariku.

"_Yo!_" sapanya. Oke, kali ini aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Marion pun terlihat ketakutan. Dia selalu bersembunyi dibelakangku bak seekor kucing. Dia pun melangkah ke arah kami, berhenti hanya beberapa langkah di depan kami.

"Dia itu temanmu kan? Pergilah dan selamatkanlah dia..." Pria bersurai merah itu berhenti sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...Bilang kepadanya yang sebenarnya."

Aku terkejut, dan bertanya kepadanya. "Yang sebenarnya...?"

"Aku mengandalkanmu!" akhirnya. Dia pun berjalan melewati aku dan Marion, lalu menghilang begitu saja. Aku pun berbalik dan berkata kepada Marion, "Kenapa ada begitu banyak orang disini? Aku tidak mengerti..."

Namun, tetap saja kami melanjutkan perjalanan ini. Aku harus melakukannya, demi temanku...

* * *

Beberapa lantai diatas tempat kami bertemu dengan pria itu, aku mendengar suara anak kecil. Sial, kenapa ada seorang bocah disini? Dan dia menyanyikan sesuatu...

"_There was a crooked man, and he walked a crooked mile!"_

Seketika, kami berlari menuju anak itu. Anak bertopi biru itu sedang menari, tidak sadar kalau ada 2 orang dewasa sedang melihatnya. Dia pun melanjutkan apa yang dia nyanyikan tadi.

"_He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile!  
He bought a crooked cat  
Which caught a crooked mouse!"_

Aku pun mencoba untuk menanyakan bocah itu apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini. "Hey, bocah! Kamu sedang apa disini?"Tapi, anak itu tidak menggubris. Dia pun masih dengan asyik melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"_And they all lived together..!  
In a little crooked house!"_

Saat ini, aku sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "HEY! Kamu tuli?!"

"_Then he had a crooked thought :  
Why is crookedness my lot?  
Why must I be crooked instead of being not?_

_So the crooked man would cry,  
and he couldn't fathom why!_

_He was sad all the time, and he sighed!  
And so he..."_

Akhirnya dia pun berhenti. Dengan lincah dia berbalik arah, dan tersenyum kepadaku. "David sedang menunggumu! Lihatlah dia!"

Dia pun berlari menuju sebuah pintu tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri sebelum aku bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Hah? Kenapa... kenapa dia bisa tahu David? Apakah... Apakah dia sudah bertemu dengannya?" kataku. "Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi, Marion!" ajakku kepada istriku tercinta ini. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengannya. Dia hanya begeming disana, tidak mau bergerak sama sekali.

"Marion? Ada apa?"

"B...Berhenti mengerjaiku..." kata wanita bersurai hitam keunguan itu. "Kau tidak tahu, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk itu?" lanjutnya.

"A-apa? Mengerjaimu? Marion..."

"Siapa yang kau ajak bicara?!"

"Huh?... Marion..."

"Berhentilah membuatku takut... Aku tahu tidak akan ada orang disini! Kita hanya perlu mencari David, dan itu saja."

Dan saat itu aku baru mengerti. Semua orang yang aku ajak bicara, hanyalah... Hantu? Mereka bukan orang sungguhan? Jadi itu alasannya mengapa Marion tidak ikut mengajak mereka bicara...

"Marion... Pergilah, keluarlah dari rumah sakit ini. Maaf karena aku... um... menakutimu. Aku berjanji, aku akan menemukan David."

"Tidak! Aku ikut bersamamu!" balas wanita itu.

"Marion, jika kau ikut, maka kita akan terjebak dalam marabahaya. Percayalah kepadaku, tolong..."

"... Baiklah. Cepatlah datang, tolong..."

"Oke." Dan dengan itu, dia pun pergi. Meninggalkanku disini sendirian. Akhirnya, aku bisa mencari temanku tanpa harus khawatir akan istriku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak anak itu. Aku membuka pintu itu, dan di depanku ada sebuah pintu. Tanpa perduli dengan pintu-pintu lain, aku pun menuju ke tempat itu. Di dalamnya, ada sebuah tangga yang menuju ke atas. Aku yakin, David pasti berada di sana.

Aku menaiki tangga itu, dan mencoba untuk membuka pintu yang berada di sana. Tapi, pintu itu tidak mau terbuka. Baiklah, itu berarti aku harus menaiki tangga ini lagi.

Di atas, ada dua pintu besar yang mempunyai kaca di setiap pintunya. Aku bisa melihat David dan sebuah pistol di tangan kirinya.

"DAVID!"

* * *

Disinilah aku, berdiri hanya 7 langkah dari temanku.

"David..." panggilku.

"Paul... kenapa... Kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya pria bersurai pirang itu.

"...Aku sedang menjemputmu. Aku ingin penjelasan yang bagus nanti, saat kita sampai dirumah."

"Tidak..." balasnya. "Lupakan aku... Biarkan aku disini..."

Tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan temanku disini dengan sebuah pistol. Jadi, aku melangkah lagi, mendekatinya...

"BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI!" teriaknya. Dia pun berbalik ke arahku, dan ternyata...

Ujung laras pistol itu menempel di sisi kiri kepala temanku.

"DAVID! Kau.." Aku membeku.

"Aku... Aku sudah tidak mempunyai harapan lagi... Aku terus berjalan, namun aku tidak melihat apa-apa... Aku... tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia... Aku...Bukanlah siapa-siapa... Itulah siapa aku yang sebenarnya... Dan itulah semua yang aku miliki!"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bayangan muncul. Kedua tangannya, mereka seperti... Menyuruh David... Untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri... Jari-jari kedua tangan itu berlumuran darah yang menetes satu persatu. Dan dia pun menghilang, secepat dia datang.

"David! Itu... Apa..?!" teriakku, masih terpaku di tempat yang sama.

"Derita... Hidup... adalah penderitaan... tidak akan ada hal yang berjalan seperti apa yang kumau... Jadi... Disini, sekarang juga..." jari telunjuknya membelai pelatuk pistol itu. Sebentar lagi, dia akan mengakhiri hidupnya disini... Dengan aku, sebagai saksinya...

"DAVID!" teriakku. Cepat, Paul... Pikirkan sesuatu... Ya!

"HEY! Kenapa kau memegang pistol itu?! Berikan itu!" dengan sigap aku mencoba untuk mengambil pistol yang dipegangnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mati dengan cara seperti ini!

"TIDAK! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku disini!" Dia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkramanku.

"Aku takut aku tidak bisa melakukannya, David! Kau adalah teman-"

"DIAM!"

Jari telunjuknya menarik pelatuk pistol itu. Sebutir peluru pun terbang, menembus perutku. Aku refleks melepaskan tanganku.

"Tidak... A...pa..."

Aku berjalan mundur. Darah mengalir dari lubang yang baru saja temanku ciptakan, membuat jejak yang jelas di depanku.

Dan, aku pun terjatuh.

* * *

David berlari ke arahku. Dia meneriakkan namaku, tapi teriakannya hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"A...Apakah aku... Baru menembakmu? Aku tidak... TIDAK! Aku... benar-benar... Membunuh..." lanjutnya. Dia gemetaran, sadar akan apa yang baru saja dia perbuat.

"Tidak, David... Bukan... Salahmu... Aku... Berusaha... Untuk mengambil pistol itu..." lirihku. Berbicara dalam kondisi ini memang sulit, namun, entah bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya.

"Ini... semua... Salahku... Kau... tidak... berbuat... apa-apa..." Darahku sendiri mulai menggenang di sekelilingku, dan nafasku mulai menjadi berat.

"David... Kau... Bukanlah... orang jahat..."

Dan nafasku berhenti disitu. Jantungku sudah menyerah. Dan aku mati, di tangan temanku sendiri.

* * *

_**Epilog**_

"P...Paul..." Suara David memenuhi udara di atap rumah sakit itu. Setelah dia memastikan bahwa temannya itu benar-benar mati, dia berdiri, lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Pistol yang dia baru gunakan untuk membunuhnya, dia lekatkan di kepalanya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Paul."

**FIN**

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Ahaha... Ini fanfic kedua saya yang rated M... Dan fanfic kedua saya di fandom terasing ini... Saya berharap kalau ada fangirlnya selain saya TwT

Maafkan saya kalo ada salah kata... Dan ini bukan songfic. Lirik lagunya itu diambil dari game-nya ._.

_As always, I accept your review, ConCrit, and Flame. Dont hesitate! I still have a lot to learn._

_**Thank you for reading this fanfiction!**_


End file.
